TNBC: Demon Years
by CYclopsFIVE
Summary: It's the very first year for Lock, Shock, and Barrel that they can watch the Demon Migrations, but what will happen when Lock start's to wonder what's it's like to be a grown up Demon? OC inside. (better than it sounds, I just suck at summary's)
1. meeting the new

TNBC: Demon Year's

ch: 1

**O.k, this is my first story on here- ever. I'm making the second chapter (if I have time) longer. so yeah...be happy...**

The demon migrations always came once every century for halloween town, the elder demons of the head migraters- the strongest to be exact, held negotiations with Jack and The towns mayor. during the time the town always seemed less active because the migration tend to be a bit violent at times. This year was no diffrent.

A familar screech broke through the air. Jack stood in the middle of town smiling as a female with fire red bat wings landed, she had a bandana with two holes that had straight-pointed horns out of the top of her head,classical pointed tail. Her outfit was a red shirt that showed her shoulder and black pants that matched. this year Jack had invited Lock, Shock and Barrel to watch. The three were old enough now so they were aloud to stay in town after oogie was gone permanently. Lock was the most excited because, hey! he was a demon two! He watched with his best friends as the female demon land. Lock noticed the black ribbons on her wrists and neck. Some demons could seal there streanth in objects, so maybe thats what they were for? What caught all three of the trickers attention the most was the four very noticable claw mark over the elders right eye.  
"another century, man this place is still lookin great!" she smiled and shook jack's and the mayor's hand.  
"It's such an honor to have all of you decided to come back"  
jack spoke with delight, then he countinued.  
"we have the pumkin patch all set up for you as usual."  
she nodded in approval.  
"I'm spy, so dont feel afraid to call for me by name"  
out of the corner of her eye she spotted Lock, Shock and Barrel sitting on the fountain wall.  
"well, well, well- just baby's I see"  
jack noticed her stare at the three, he only smiled more and motioned the three to come over. the three looked at each other be for nodding in unison and jumping down.  
"well, I think intro ductions are in order" The mayor spoke.  
the three were already ahead of them.  
"I'm lock"  
"shock"  
"Barrel"  
"well- lock, shock, barrel- is this the first time you ever seen a demon migration?"  
"yes" they said once again- in unison.  
"lock's the most excited" shock giggled out.  
"Well! who wouldint!" he protested. barrel decided to side with lock on this one.  
"Well I sure am excited about it!"  
Spy had to chuckle at the way the three carried out arguments, hey, she thought it was cute.  
"well, I'll make sure to throw out something special since its your first time."  
and with that she thanked jack and the mayor and headed back into the sky.  
Spy watched as she flew and chuckled. A baby demon in halloween town? Now that was interesting.  
The towns people that were observing watched the almost mile long heard of demons fly towards the pumkin patch before going back to what ever they were doing.  
Jack decided he should set a few rules for the three tricksters to follow, but when he turned around they had already left, leaving him sighing and shaking his head.

_

Shock and barrel ran behind lock trying to keep up. Without warning he grinded to a sudden stop, making the other two crash into him. The three went tumbling down the hill and ending up falling on top of one another in one giant heap.  
Lock blinked before noticing a familar looking person in front of him.

Spy.

T.B.C


	2. What stir's inside

**TNBC: Demon Year's**

**Chapter 2: **

_Shock and barrel ran behind lock trying to keep up. Without warning he grinded to a sudden stop, making the other two crash into him. The three went tumbling down the hill and ending up falling on top of one another in one giant heap.  
Lock blinked before noticing a familiar looking person in front of him._

Spy.

Shock and barrel stood behind Lock, the three secretly holding hands. Spy stood with a curious expression, but the scars were making it seem like she was glaring.

"What are you three doing here? Aren't you too young to be out on your own?" " Spy questioned them. They were a bit nervous at the grown up. Lock held back his nervous expression and spoke fairly calm. "Were grown up, so we don't have to tell anyone where we go. Not even Oogie can boss us around anymore." This seemed to prove right as the other two nodded in unison. Spy just chuckled and patted Lock's head.

"Well I can understand that. I assume that you had a reason for following us then?" Spy gestured to the rapidly filling up field, the hill curling up tighter at the commotion. Lock, Shock and barrel nodded. Spy allowed them to walk in front of her as the three stared in wonder at the new creatures that had entered there town. Lock broke off from the pack and ran to the top of the hill and scanned the area, gaining good-hearted smiles and waves from a few of the females. Some were old enough to even be his mom, but they looked nice. Spy perched on the wall and kept an eye on them, some of her other friends. Not everyone in this herd had a lot of patience for younger children. Their curiosity made her smile though. '_god'_ she thought '_It seems so long ago that I was there age' _Spy smiled at the memories, the ribbons on her wrist's tightening just barely.

"Reminds you of earlier years eh?" A voice behind Spy spoke.

The female turned around to see a good friend of hers. The male was tall, at least three inches taller than her. Black hair flopped over his left eye. A plain black jacket and black jeans were the only things he wore, say for bull shaped horns and folded up (black) wings. He yawned and stretched before leaning up against the wall.

"Hey Grimjow, glad you didn't get her last like last time" Spy joked' causing a chuckle to emit from him.

"Hey-"he defended himself. "That was Pyro's fault and you know it!"

"Yeah right" Spy rolled her eyes at him.

The two watched as Lock ran to the top of the hill. Grimjow hummed causing Spy to raise an eyebrow. "What is it?" Spy kept her eye on Lock as she spoke.

"The young one's-"

"What about them?"

"There _his _correct?"

Spy sighed. Why did it have to be so abnormal for someone like Oogie Boogie to take care of three kids? Sure- he turned them into little hell spawns, but he gave them a home and food- not to mention some sort of figure to look up to. Ok, never mind all that- there tricksters, but again they were still kids.

"No, I heard that Jack Skellington was taking care of them now."

"Good luck to him."

Spy looked to Grim. He was facing the opposite from her, Spy couldn't read his expression for anything bad- then again- Grimjow was a difficult person to figure out sometimes.

'_Oh well'_

Lock yawned, the sun had started to set a while ago- he only noticed now because everything was starting to settle down.

"Lock" Shock said as she dragged barrel by the hand. "Come on- I'm tiered!"

Lock nodded reluctantly and took Barrel's outstretched hand. Like a pair of misfit ducklings, the three passed Spy as they bid goodbye. Lock tried to keep his eyes open as they walked down the short path to their giant tree house. "Hey Lock" Barrel said. "Are you ok?"

Lock blinked and gave Barrel a nod; he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind is all" He gave a toothy grin "I'm fine" He added.

This seemed to be enough because he looked forward again with an understanding smile.

Shock pilled them all into the larger cage; they had to change the size- it was a must!

As the cage rose, it spun slightly, coming to a stop. The three went to their own rooms, saying there good nights as they parted.

Lock wrapped himself in his fire red blanket. A million Thought's running through his mind. He shoved them to the back of his mind for now.

As much as he wanted answers, he wanted sleep even more. He closed his eyes, falling asleep not long after words.

T.B.C

t here...


End file.
